User talk:Ggoosen
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dragons Of Atlantis Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Wilderness camps I have no clue About creating templetes and what not lol. But i do know about this typ of game. I have created an alliance thatis dedicated to finding out the info for this page. I was wondering iof there was anyway you could build a troops need to take a wild tmplete in the troops page like the one for your camps. We are all working on filling this page fast so the game can pick up and fly ;) TY Lord Durdedur I had 10K more then posted and lost 30K, 28K is far too low and you are absurd. Apparently you guys delete posts if you're not a contributor so much for open source. Thanks for nothing oh by the way keep your freakin useless, unobjective, self controlled information and dont bother responding to this I wont read it I could not care less about a arrogant, pretentious opinion. Have a nice day. (I left that for another editor that so kindly was a epic piece of trash. I am going to make sure to pass along the fact this site couldn't care less about facts from others open source my ass.) I can't edit the Guides-Section of the page 'Dragons Of Atlantis Wiki. Hi, I cant edit the guides section of the page Dragons Of Atlantis Wiki. It loads and load and after a minute or so I get an error. Can anyone please fix this? I want to revert the edit of a spammer. Hi! It took me all night to find the admin to this wiki... soooo... if you are active, can you remove some of the dead end pages and stuff please. If you are not active, can you make an admin that is? The wiki is being swamped by people spamming Talk, adding pages for no reason, vandalizing stuff... it would be nice to have someone tending to it. I've been fixing stuff for a while, but just made a profile the other day so I could add some newer pictures. I have a list of some of the dead end stuff... blank pages and such. And new stuff has been added to new pages, making some of the old pages obsolete. I can get those as well. Any help would be appreciated! LurkersRus 06:39, December 28, 2011 (UTC)